


An encounter

by Seth_Figment



Series: The scent of pennies (Hannigram) [2]
Category: European/Western folklore, Hannibal (TV), Native American/First Nations Mythology, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Drabble, First Meeting, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, If you need a prompt or inspiration for an AU you can use this, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Creatures, Wendigo, made a sequel, vampire, was supposed to be a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: A vampire and wendigo meet.





	An encounter

**Author's Note:**

> _"Head tilting the scent of fresh blood hits him. Feeling his own blood pound in his head and hunger gnaw in his guts he quickly moves towards the scent. Arriving at an opening in the thick forest he is taken aback by what he sees. Stepping back he accidentally rustles some leaves...."_.
> 
>  
> 
> _Thoughts are in italics_

Letting the blood drained body drop to the ground the vampire stares at it while licking his lips clean.

With a sigh he couches down by the corpse contemplating on how to proceed when suddenly he hears leaves crunch behind him.

Quickly spinning on his heels the vampire stands barely suppressing the urge to hiss.

For a split second he meets the gaze of a pair of cool mirrors before he lets his eyes flicker over the stranger.

Hands raised in non-threatening manner the man gives a nervous smile that borderlines on a grimace. “Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you.” Eyes flickering down the stranger seems to take a involuntary step closer to the dead body.

Taking a deep breath through his nose the vampire raises a eyebrow. _A wendigo._ Adjusting into a defensive stance he watches the wendigo respond by hunching his shoulders. _Interesting._

Clearing his throat the vampire calls the stranger's attention away from the corpse. “Oh, no need to apologize. I should have paid attention to my surroundings.”

Eyes quickly flickering between the body and the vampire the wendigo's eyes still somewhere in between the two. “If you say so.” Hands flexing the stranger rolls his shoulders.

Looking the man over the vampire notices black tendrils crawling up his neck and down his hands. Raising a curious brow at this he briefly glances from the wendigo to the corpse.

Stepping to the side the vampire gives a slight smile gesturing at the body. “Hungry?”

Uncertain eyes meets the vampires for only a second, the stranger not seemingly knowing how to react. “Umm.”

Slight smile widening the vampire steps closer to the man. “You can have it if you want.”

Swallowing heavily the wendigo meets his eyes once more. Taking a deep breath he steps up to the vampire, extending a hand. “I'm Will.”

Maroon eyes glimmering the vampire smiles taking the offered hand. “Hannibal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this drabble/au idea you can take it and use it basically as a prompt or base for a fic of your own. I don't mind.  
> Would love it if you dropped me a comment if you did though. Always fun to see what people can make from my delusional ramblings.
> 
> This was based on my preternatural drabble " _A synopsis of the mutualistic relationship between vampires and wendigos_ ".
> 
> If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is [Seth-Figment.](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you got this far why not leave a kudos? Petty please. Throw a wendigo a corpse. :3 ❤


End file.
